A City of Ruins
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: The turtles meet a girl with powers she can't handle a bit. She wanted to come to New Yrok just to feel normal, but, when machines from the sea come from a city long for gotten. The Turtles help train and protect this girl from un evil unknown.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sarah!" "Sarah!" _

_A family was looking for their only child. Now, this girl was different from other children. She had pale blue eyes and her hair was bit red, with a bit of brown in it. But, she wasn't in the city, just in the sewers. She was wondering around in them._

_ "Mommy?! Daddy?!" _

_She stay away from the water for some odd reason. She heard someone laughing not too far away. She ran over to the laughing until she fall into the water. _

_"Help! Someone Help!"_

_ Something was in the water and she heard the sound of boys. _

_"Grab on!" She grab it and was being pulled out of the water. She saw the boys who pulled her out but only saw masks._

"Sarah!"

Sarah awake from her dream. It was strange, she was nerves and she felt sweat down her face. Her heart was beating fast and she heard the morning news.

"_Today, have a photo of a strange- we're not sure ourselves either."_

She ran outside to meet her friend Ellen for a video she was doing for a school project. Them headed to the beach and she started to record.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, am one of the lucky-stop..."

"What, you were doing good that time."

Sarah just wondered about that dream. She kept thinking it was something else. But, she stared at the sea. She never been in the water all her life. She just couldn't help but wondered what just happen in her dream.

"So, New York. And looking at collages."

"Yeah, plus, never been there."

"Hey, I found something that-"

"It not another one of those thing that will keep my powers under control is it?"

Sarah had these powers that she could explain to her friend, her family couldn't explain either. It was strange to her, she had little control of them. But, she couldn't really understand her weakness or strength.

Somewhere in New York, reports about this create was getting to the point where it came to the sewers of the city. No one knows what lived down there, but, there was something that lived down there.

"Dude, this is bad. And it not the Foot this time."

"Yeah, what is that thing?"

"Whatever it is, it going to answer to-"

"Don't even think about it."

These things were turtles that lived in the sewers. Generically reborn, through out their lives, they study the art of ninja. Each of them named after renaissance masters. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Each of them look at the photo and it was unearth, like it never been on land before. But, they just couldn't make it, till the power started to act a bit strange.

"Okay, so like, did the power just-"

The two oldest look at Donatello for a moment.

"It's not me this time."

In a few seconds, the power came back on. They heard the power in the city was acting strange for the last months. There was a few black outs in a week. To them, it was stranger then it use to be

Sarah was getting her bag ready for her two mouth trip. She pack what she need and noticed an old radio. Ellen gave it to her a few years ago. It was out of time, but it was a good thing she did. It would pick up radio waves when her powers went out of her control.

"Hey, I wanted to say good bye before you left."

"Thanks."

She hugged her and noticed a computer in her hands.

"What is that, it that another one of your crazy…comupters?"

She nodded yes to her. Sarah took the computer and hugged her again.

"I'll call you when I get the chance."

Ellen stop her a few moments before she walk out the door. "What now?"

"If you see a huge turtle waking around, please get a picture!"

Sarah gave her a look, she confused about this, but, saying no to her was a bad idea. Or, she was worried about the stories her mother told her as a child. Not like she care much about them, but, she would remember them.

"Well…if you of all people. And saying no…is like…"

"So…you're only child. Maybe going to the city is good for you. Hey, if you find a boyfriend normal or not, am cool with it." She just smiled at her for more then two seconds. She hugged her and left her home

She left the house with her father and her mother was telling her to be safe in the city.

"Remember, don't go into the water."

"I know, I just hope I can feel normal."

"Normal, Sarah, there nothing normal about you, not even us. Just keep your powers under control till-well, just don't stay clam at all times."

She promised her father that she would, she made her way to the airport and hope everything went okay. Before left the car, she left her side hurting, she was feeling a little sick of a sudden. But, this was her chance to be like a normal girl, she hugged her parents and headed for her plain. When she was in the air, she felt her heart jumping out of control.

She fall asleep and her heart was beating harder then ever. But, she heard something exploded next her. When she found herself in darkness. When she woke up, she found herself on the ground with her hand bleeding and cut up. She saw the radio and pick it up. It was giving this weird sound like it was trying to tell her something. The sun was rising and saw she was in New York. She notice she was at the seaport, she step away from the water and ran all the way to the city.

**Okay, am redoing this whole story, am starting to think it wasn't having a really good plot, since I got a little rude review. So, this story takes palce after the movie (the 2007 one) so, the turtles are a little older, and there a city like in Bioshock a bit. Later on, so, please, no rude comments, only helpful ones. This was an old idea I had a long time ago.**

**TMNT belongs to Kevin Munroe**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was at lost end, she had her cellophane with her, but, she forgot to power it up before she left. "Can always-no way!"

She stop herself about using her powers. They were out of control already, they were worst if she was panicky or scared of her wits.

"Just find help, it the best thing…for normal people…"

Sarah try using the word normal, but, there wasn't anything normal to her. Each night, she keep seeing this city in her dreams. But, she felt these warm touches, each of them was different. But, she knew they weren't human.

"Yeah, normal if you don't have any idea about your powers since birth."

She try not to show her fears out in the open, her parents are always telling her not to show fear. But, they even cut her off on her creative. She wasn't allow to listen to music, draw anything, not even to read anything related to fantasy. That wasn't normal to her, she had this feeling her parents were hiding something from her.

She felt her side hurting again. It was strange, was her appendix acting up? She was warm a little, but, she felt her heart racing all of a sudden. She wasn't sure why, but, to her dream from the other night, it must have something to do of what just happen to her. She forgotten, she tore her shirt and wrapped to stop the bleeding.

"Great, can't find-no! Just find help! Ask someone random!"

She continue to walk through the streets of the city. The lights were beautiful. Better then the ones in Seattle. She finally realize she was in New York. She wonder how anyone can sleep in city like this.

"Hey, take a look at this girl."

Sarah pale blue eyes look up to see a few drunks coming her way. She hated when someone try to pull a move on her, just because she wasn't like other girls at her age. She wasn't built like them, she was perfect, like the perfect human being.

"Great…" S

he whisper to herself. One of them place their arm around her neck.

"Check out dude, she girl out of Towner."

She smell of alcohol from his mouth. "Get away from me."

She suddenly set his buddy flying, she paled a little. Her hand was turning into a strange color.

"Hey, not cool bitch!"

Both of them pined her down to the ground, she took in a deep breath, her heart was racing still. It wasn't like her, but, her thoughts were fading as well.

"We'll make you pay for that, whatever you are!"

Then, she could feel her whole burning up. She was on fire, her body was numb at the moment. Her voice was fading as well. She wanted to try to yell for help. But, she thought of them, flying into the wall and then their hearts stop beating at that moment.

"I said let go!!!"

The sun finally came out. She felt the rays finally, she saw her shirt undone, she was lucky to have undershirt. Her face change when she saw those drunks, laying there dead. She remember thinking about that, but, she didn't know this would happen. She ran from the sight and fall, she saw the open water, she was back at the seaport again, she fall right in. When she was in the ocean, she was able to find a sewer way. She found a walkway, climbing on to it, hoping this was a dream.

"Okay…a little more to the left…no, to the rig-"

"Will you just make up your damn mind Mikie!"

Raphael was moving their TV back and forth for Michelangelo. Raphael was getting tired of this, he been at this for an hour. "Okay, that good!" "It was at the place when I start idiot!"

"Hey, not my fault." They turn on the TV set and saw the music channel. Then, it suddenly went to the news.

"_And for this update, two men were kill last night of unknown causing."_

"Wow, what killed them? The Foot?"

Raphael didn't know either, Donatello came into the room and saw the news as well. "Think it was a heart attack?"

"Nah, unknown, not a heart attack."

Raphael told his younger brother, it was strange, but, it was New York, and nothing was the same once someone came. Raphael noticed that Leonardo wasn't here.

"Hey, where Leo?"

"I ask him to get something for me."

Leonardo carried a few wires and a bag of food for his brothers. He was alright with this, but, he felt this feeling out of nowhere. He stop for a few moments, he hear the sound of footsteps, he hide behind the corner. He saw a girl, she was beautiful, she seem so young.

"Great…lost…"

He suddenly blushed. At a human girl. He noticed something different about her, she was something else.

"I came from that way, but…great…the sewer is a maze!"

Sarah lay against the wall. She hit her head on to the pipe. She was pleased with this, today wasn't her best day, she killed two men. She felt sick and horrible about this. But, she felt those touches all over her body again. She felt that warmth again. Her side started to hurt again. She felt something flowing down her side. Them must have hurt while they had her down. She fainted, but, Leonardo caught her in time.

"Great…here we go again…"

**Okay, I did said I was redoing this story, the plot, the characters, but, am still making the turtles fall in love like that. Cuase am weird like that. Please, no rude comments, only helpful ones.**

**TMNT Belongs to Kevin Munroe**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was begging to wake, she found herself on a couch, she was confused on where she was. It was like something in science fiction in way. She was too confused how she got here.

"Hello…"

She called out, in the room, but no answer. She try calling out again.

"Hello, anyone here?"

She thought, maybe running away was a bad idea. "Hey!"

She walk up on a stairway, she thought someone was here. But, her body was frozen. She felt like she was here before, but, she never been here before.

"Leo, are you crazy, Splinter is going to-"

"She is cute."

"Mikie, this is bad!"

The youngest brothers started to blush as well just at first sight of the girl. But, there was something about this girl. She was strange, not like other girls. She was about the age of nineteen.

"Guys, she not something to fight over. I just-"

"Leo, this is a bad idea. Once this girl-"

"Am not doing anything to harm our family."

"Oh really, two years ago I would-"

"You would what!"

Raphael's angry was reaching it's limits. He and Leonardo found themselves in a fight. Sarah fall flat on her back. Then, the brothers were thrown into a wall.

"Wow!! Do That Again Dude!"

"Mikie, we talk about this."

Sarah's heart was beating like a rabbit. She was in a state of shock after seeing them, but she didn't scream. She thought, were these the guys her friend was talking about. She thought she was still dreaming, or she thought she died.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Hold on, hold on, no need to fre-"

She send the youngest flying as well. She was starting to panic a little, but, she try staying clam. "Am dead! I died! I died!"

"You'll be dead soon after that girly!"

Raphael jump out of the wall, and suddenly punch her in the face. He was in the air again only to be thrown to the other side of the room. "Raph! What the hell was that for!"

Leonardo grab some ice for her face, it was starting to turn purple fast. Sarah was starting to air in her lungs, she nearly forgotten how to breath through her lungs. She wasn't sure, if this was a dream still.

In the darkest part of New York, there was something moving about in it's allies. When it came to stop, three kids were at the ages of sixteen to nineteen, two boys and one was a girl. One boy had tattoos all over this right side of his body. His hair was white and he it in a ponytail. The other boy had gray hair, there was a scar across his face and wore a pair of sunglasses. The girl had long brown hair in pigtails, she wore a red t-shirt and white pair of shorter.

"Well…you found are Queen?" The boy ask as it little friend as it show them something.

It was image of a girl in blue collar shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was a light brown but show bits of red in it.

"That her?" The girl ask in greedy way.

"You want me to shoot my rays at her?"

"Save it for another time. People like us belong in our dear city…New York isn't a place for a girl like her to be wondering about." The boy with the tattoos look like at the girl.

"May! Send your pets to find her."

"Oh my god! Tell me….can't breath…."

Donatello came up to her place his hands on her shoulder. "Alright, breath in, then out."

Sarah did what she was told, she started to take in a few deep breaths in, then she let them out. She did this for the last four minutes. Till she was clam a little, they set her on the couch.

"Okay, at least we know she different as well, more or less…"

Donatello blushed a little, Sarah on the other hand wasn't taking this easy as she thought she would. Her body was on fire again, she felt something around, before she could an idea of this feeling, she passed out.

"Girly passed out huh…well then-"

"Don't even Raph!"

**_This took all day just to redo, remember, please no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_TMNT belongs to Kevin Munroe_**


End file.
